


Eternally Yours

by angstphd



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Bonnie and Clyde type AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstphd/pseuds/angstphd
Summary: Yongsun and Byulyi will always have each other.





	Eternally Yours

**Eternally Yours**

[_Eternally Yours - Motionless in White_](https://youtu.be/clfqj-BwKlc)  
**_______________________________**

 

It was your typical, quiet Sunday evening. All was calm and peaceful. The sun was setting, painting the world in a gentle golden glow, decorating the sky like a canvas in a brilliant display of vivid colors. The air carried it’s warm freshness, managing to hold a faint aroma of the salty sea on its breath.

The holiness of the moment was quickly stolen away. No longer the land of a pleasant dream, it twisted into the most godforsaken nightmare. The thunder of heavy gunfire echoed, bringing the calming summer sounds to a halt as if waiting and watching in anticipation. The natural masterpiece of the world grew obscure behind the rising silos of smoke, reaching for the heavens while dancing on the waves of the sultry air. The wind carried on its back the sickeningly sweet scent of blood and death.

Shouts overlapped, drowning each other out amid the backdrop of wretched cries.

_“Come out with your hands up.”_

_“Drop the weapons.”_

_“Surrender.”_

No heed was paid.

Police and criminals alike fell like flies, soiling the streets with an ocean of crimson.

In the middle of the shootout stood a wounded man, a criminal with a death sentence, flagging down his leaders - no, gods - to a safe place in a small street-side shop.

He worshiped the ground his gang lords, Yongsun and Byulyi, walked on, as well as a countless number of others in their gang. They were the modern day Bonnie and Clyde: hustlers, thieves, kidnappers, and murderers. They build up an empire, a seemingly indestructible empire, that had fingers in every walk of life.

At that moment, their precious empire was crumbling down.

Pistol in hand, the gang member emptied his final clip into a young man pursuing them. When the two women passed by him, a stray bullet found his head. His final breath carried praise and worship for his two gods, even though their passing by was what whisked his last seconds of life away.

They weren’t gods, but rather demons of death, taking with them every soul they came into contact with.

Kicking open the wooden door, the two women stumbled into the building, panting and drenched in their own blood. Yongsun carried Byulyi with an arm around her shoulders, as her legs were too weak to support her own weight from the tendrils of pain that licked their way up her body. The eldest fired off several shots from her own weapon at their pursuers, before beelining for the back of the shop, hiding behind a set of shelves, laying Byulyi out to rest against the wall.

A groan of great pain spilled out past Byulyi’s bruised lips, but a wicked smile spread across her face. “Yongsun.”

With a deep cough, blood began to trickle down down Byulyi’s chin, dripping in thick drops into her ruined t-shirt. Yongsun gently wiped away the liquid, shushing her.

Yongsun’s breathing came in sharp, shallow gasps from the pain that wracked her body. Byulyi too had a hard time breathing, but hers was mixed with grotesque gargling from the blood that quickly filled her lungs.

Byulyi had been shot once in the chest and several times in her legs and abdomen. The one bullet managed to graze the outside of her lung, causing it to fill up. She wondered to herself if the blood loss would take her first or if she would drown on her own blood.

Yongsun had been shot several times too, but she still had enough strength to continue on for some time. She was losing a significant amount of fluids and wouldn’t last much longer than her lover.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, washing away the stains of crimson. Byulyi reached up to weakly cup her cheek. Lovingly, she rubbed her thumb over her cheekbone, streaking her smooth flesh with a mixed smudge of both of their blood and hot tears.

“You look pretty even when you cry, Yeba,” Byulyi teased with a grin. Fully expecting a punch or slap, the youngest tensed up, but one was never landed. Instead, Yongsun grabbed tenderly at both sides of Byulyi’s head, carefully bringing her forehead down onto hers.

“Shut up,” Yongsun choked out, a few more streams of tears falling down her plump cheeks.

“Don’t cry, babe,” Byulyi whispered more calmly, brushing damp strands of Yongsun’s hair behind her ear. “We will always be together.”

Yongsun felt a pang in her heart when she looked upon Byulyi’s sweet smile. Under all the caked on blood and dirt, under all the bruises and wounds, Byulyi flushed with a sense of admiration and pure love. Both of their hearts swelled, seeing just how soft the other gazed into their eyes.

She thought that dying in her girlfriend’s arms was the best way she could ever go.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Weakly, Byulyi pulled Yongsun down to connect their lips in a final kiss. The elder’s mouth was painted with the blood and tears that lingered on Byulyi’s own. Despite the pain that overpowered their beings, they let the softness of the other’s kiss overwhelm all their senses, breathing in each other’s sweet perfume and natural scent, etching it into their memory.

“Wait for me on the other side?” Yongsun mumbled, pulling back a few centimeters from Byulyi’s chilled lips.

“Don’t worry, we will meet at the gates of hell.” Byulyi rasped with a bloodied smirk and breathy laugh.

She felt the last strings of life hold onto her, suspending her from the cold depths of death. Her vision grew dark as she couldn’t manage to bring another ounce of breath into her lungs. Yongsun’s beautiful smile and the warmth of her hands were the last things she bathed in of this world before her life finally escaped her broken body.

Yongsun’s squeezed her eyes shut, causing the last drops of salty tears to stream down her cheeks. She composed herself with a deep breath.

From the windows of the shop, an officer shouted out, commanding the duo to surrender. With his sights set on Yongsun, he said he would shoot her if she didn’t swiftly comply.

A bittersweet smile replaced her sorrowful expression. Yongsun took in the final glance of her lover’s face: eyes closed and a smile still spread across her lips, managing to look peaceful. Without looking away, she raised her pistol up to her head, placing the cold barrel against her temple.

With her final breath, she pulled the trigger.


End file.
